Trials In True Love
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Kagome is once again angry with Inuyasha, and leaves to go back to the future. When she comes back she finds that Inuyasha didn't wait for her to return and had left on some journey alone. While waiting for him to return, Kagome makes a serious desicion.
1. Chapter 1

"You're a jerk!" Shouted Kagome as she and Inuyasha had one of their arguing moments. "I'm the jerk! look who wants to run off again!" "I want to see my friends and family in the future! After three months of not seeing them I should be able to!" "Well, not today," "Come on! I hardly ever get to see them anymore, please let me go back, just for a night." No answer and this made Kagome very hurt and mad. She stood and walked away.

"Where are you going!" "Home." "Really, and..." "SHUT UP! I said I'm gong HOME!" Kagome screamed and ran from the somewhat terrified hanyou.

"What a jerk!" Kagome sighed angrily as she reached the well that would lead her back to the future. She was fighting back her tears of hurt, but having very little luck at doing so. "Why does he have to be so damn stubborn!" She cried, "All I asked for was to see my family...is that so much to ask for?" She sighed and sat on the edge of the well, and waited for a few minutes, hoping that Inuyasha would come to appoligize, but she didn't see one bit of him. "Fine!" She hissed, "Be that way you mean jerk!" Kagome swung her legs over the side and jumped into the well. The tears now fell from her eyes as she felt the magic of the well grasp hold of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew! That climb is not getting any easier." Kagome said breathlessly as she hoisted her bag over the edge of the well.

She'd been forced to stay in the futrue for longer then she'd planned when her cousin Zoey came for a visit. Kagome had finally been able to gt free of the future that morning while her mother took Sota to school and her grandfather was busy with the shrine gift shop. She'd taken this oppourtunity to ready her bag and leap into the well.

"Ow!" Kagome winced as she looked at her leg. There was a thorn sticking out of the side of the well and she'd snagged her leg on it. "Damn! That hurts." She took off her socks and tied them together, making a makeshift bandage and tied it around her leg. "I'm glad I'll be walking on the soft grass...hm...where is Inuyasha? He's usually here when I come back from there." Kagome had not seen or heard the hanyou since she'd landed at the bottom of the past well. "Oh, well, I bet he's at the village, probably mad at me." She sighed, "This time I wouldn't blame him if he is angry at me. I said i'd be back the next day, not three days later...man! Who would have thought that my cousin would show up for a visit this precise week." Kagome lifted her bag to her back and headed off towards the village.

*************************************************

"Kagome!" Exclaimed Shippo as he lept into her arms for his hug. Kagome smiled, "Shippo, I'm sorry I was so long, my mom wouldn't let me leave until my cousin left." "Thats ok, I'm just happy that you came back!" "Hm? Did you think I wouldn't?" "Well, you said you'd only be gone for a night and half a day, so when you didn't come back after two nights, I got worried that you'd never come back..." "Oh, Shippo," "Now I know why though, so its all good." Kagome smiled as Sango and Miroku entered the hut.

"Kagome, you've come back." "Welcome back Lady Kagome," Kagome smiled and set her bag down. "Sorry it took longer then I thought it would to come back." "Don't appoligize, you deserved the break." "Yeah, Inuyasha was just being plain mean not letting you go home to see your family." Kagome sighed "I guess, but he had a good reason...by the way, where is he? I have to appoligize for taking so long coming back." There was no answer. "Hey...whats with the silence? He is here isn't he?" "Kagome, Inuyasha left shortly after you didn't return."

Kagome walked as if in a trance. Inuyasha had left the village with a demon called Yukino. He hadn't been told the reason, only that the palace was under attack and no one beside the guards was there to defend it.

Flashback

"My lord!" "Wha..what are you doing here! Yukino!" "I have come to get you master...ow." "I told you not to call me that!" "Sorry." "Why did you come to get me this time?" "The castle is under attack again!" "I see, and where is Sesshoumaru?" "Out on one of his long trips." "Why not go look for him then..." "He is far and you are near, so you must come and fight the attackers and keep the castle safe." "Why the hell should..." "Ah, just go Inuyasha." "what if K..." "I'm sure, you'll be back by the time Kagome returns, for now go." "ARGH! Fine! Yukino! Lets go." "Coming my lord...ow." "Yukino!" "Sorry."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where did he go?" "A demon came to the village and requested that he follow him imediatly." "He didn't want to go at first, but knowing he had to he did." "We told him we'd tell you when you came back, and that he'd be back as soon as he could." "He...he wasn't angry that I wasn't back yet?" "Angry? No, more like worried." "Hm...he probably thought that I wouldn't come back, I was pretty nasty to him when I left." "Don't worry, i'm sure he'll be back." "Thanks, I'm going for a short walk."

End flashback

"Hm...I was pretty mean, but so was he. If he'd only let me go willingly, I wouldn't have yelled at him...ha..." She found a rock and sat down, looking over a beautiful lake. "Hm...so peaceful here, no worries of school or getting a job, no pollution." Talking about the good points that the feudal era had to offer, Kagome began thinking to herself. "Hm...maybe, I should just stay here for good, I'd be happy, I'd be able to be around my friends all the time, I wouldn't have to leave, making Inuyasha angry..." She was caught up on the thought and smiled, "Hm, I think I know what I'm going to do." she heaed back to the village and after telling and promising that she'd be right back she lept into the well.

*************************************************

"Mom!" "Oh! My, you're back earlier then usual, everything alright hun?" "Mhm...um...mom...I need to talk to you about something that I've spent a long time thinking about." "Course dear, what is it?" Kagome began talking to her mom.

*************************************************

"I see," "I've thought alot about this and I think its the right thing to do and so I'm going to do it." "Hm...Kagome I'm proud of you honey," "Proud of me? Mom, I just..." "Honey, part of being a mature adult is making hard choices, and sometimes those choices are indeed not easy on others, but they are usually the right choices and you have made a right choice." "Mom..." "I can tell by the way he looks at you hun, that Inuyasha needs you with him and Kagome, you need him." "Mom..." "I know this wasn't easy for you to decide, but you wont regret it and I have a feeling that everything will be perfect." Kagome hugged her mother and smiled, "Thanks mom," "Now don't forget hun, you can always come back to get things that are needed," "Really!" "Of course, that'll give us a chance to see you, right," Kagome nodded and smiled again as the tears of happiness and joy fell from her eyes. "Of course mom. Thank you..." "Anytime hun, now, lets get you some really nice kimonos huh," Kagome smiled and nodded again as she wiped her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm back!" Kagome called out to her friends as she walked through the door of the hut dressed in a beautiful kimono. "Kagome, you...you look lovely," Kagome smiled as she held Shippo, who now clung to her. "Like it? My mom helped me pick it out." "It's beautiful, but whats the occassion?" Kagome smiled, "I've decided what I'm going to do when the jewel is fully complete," "Oh? What do you mean?" "Well, when the jewel is complete I was thinking that I might stay here for good." Kagome was surprised to see all the shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you serious Kagome!" Asked Shippo, "Yes, I went and talked to my mom about it and she's okay with it, she even helped me pick out some kimonos, she has amazing taste." "Kagome, are you sure you'll want to do this?" "Hm?" "Yes, what about Kikyo?" "Hm...I know I could never force him to forget her, nor would I ever ask such a thing. So I'm going to just deal with it and not let it bother me as well as I can." "Kagome, you shouldn't have to..." Kagome shook her head, "This is what I've decided, I'm not changing my mind this time." "You've thought of it before?" "Mhm, but then the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together, made me rethink it and I put it to the back of my mind, but now...hm...my mom made me realize, just how much I trully need him in my life." "Kagome...I just hope you don't regret this," "Mhm, you deserve happiness," Kagome smiled "I wont regret this, don't worry." She said and decided to go for a walk.

************************************************

"Man, Yunkino, next time you come to get me for something like that...make sure its worth it!" "My lord, please forgive, I was merely concerned for your father's home." "Yeah, yeah. Geez that damn demon was weak!" "I agree my lord."

Inuyasha was just reaching the village after being away for awhile, helping to protect his father's palace in the far west. The demon had been very weak and with one swing of Tetsaiga had dispatched it without much effort. Now he walked down the path to the village, wondering if Kagome had come back yet. Yukino, a vassle of his father's accompanied him.

"My, my!" "Hm?" "For a human, that young woman is quite lovely do you not think my lord?" Inuyasha looked at the woman that Yukino was drooling over and sighed, "She's just a woman...hm..." Inuyasha suddenly caught Kagome's scent within his nose and looked around, but couldn't see her. "Huh?" "My lord, what is on your mind?" "Kagome." Inuyasha headed into the hut where he found Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, but no Kagome, only Kagome's bag.

"Kagome came back?" "Yes she did and...oh! Inuysha, you may not recognize her." "Are you a complete baka Miroku?" "My lord shall locate whom he is searching for." "Yukino, you stay here," "Why my lord?" "Kagome is a woman and I don't need you going all lecherous around her!" "Ah..." "Inuyasha, she is not in her normal clothes," "Huh? Whats she wearing then? A preistess kimono?" "No, a normal and very beautiful kimono, red with white flowers and a red obi." Inuyasha listened to the description, "Thats sounds like the young maiden that we saw a little while ago my lord..." Inuyasha was gone in a flash.

**************************************************

"Hm...what a lovely day it is," Kagome sighed happily as she walked the path up to the tree and smiled when she saw the well. "Hm, thank you for bringing me here, my friend." She giggled as she realized that she'd just called the well her friend, but it was her friend. It was the object that allowed her to travel between her world and Inuyasha's, it was one of the items that kept her connected to both worlds and so, to her it was her friend.

"Kagome," She heard the voice and turned while smiling and faced the hanyou, who looked too speechless to say a thing. "Inuyasha," In an instant she was in his arms his arms wrapping tightly around her and holding her close to his chest. Though Kagome was of course very stunned at the fact that right now Inuyasha held her in a tight embrace. She smiled, "I'm sorry I took so long coming back, it wont happen ever again." Inuyasha looked at her, "What do you mean by that? You...you're not leaving for good are you?" Kagome shook her head, "No, of course not. What I meant was that I..I'm not going back anymore." "What..." "Inuyasha, I've been thinking about this for a very long time now and I fianlly came to my final decision, I'm not going to be going back to the future unless there are things that are needed." Kagome felt the arms tighten a bit more and smiled, "In short, I'm here to stay."

Inuyasha held her tightly, he couldn't believe what Kagome had just said to him and he couldn't believe that she was going to be staying with him always unless things were needed like she'd said. He could feel his heart beating and as he smiled, Kagome pressed her lips to his in a brief moment, making all doubts whether she loved him or not, disappear from his mind and heart forever, and in that moment, his love for Kikyo also vanished into a soft farewell.

Kagome, she had done it. She'd helped heal the wounds within his very heart and soul. She'd been there beside him from the begining, even when they'd started out roughly, she had still trusted him enough to frequently put her life in his hands.

"Inuyasha," "Hm?" Kagome's fingers wrapped around the rosary that had held her spell within it for years and now as she smiled, she lifted them over his head. "Kagome..." "You don't need these anymore, fore I trust you more then I have ever trusted anyone in the whole world." "Kagome..." Her head lay upon his chest, the beads in her hands. "I love you Inuyasha."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome smiled brightly, she was happy. She had told Inuyasha that she'd never leave his side many times before, but this time she would only go to the future to get important things. Other then that she was there to stay and this made her very happy and she could tell by the look on Inuyasha's face that he was happy as well.

She sat on a rock by the river, and watched as Inuyasha and Shippo caught fish together. Her life would be a perfect one, she decided and even if Inuyasha could never give Kikyo up, Kagome didn't care. She loved him and there was nothing and no one who could ever change that or take that love away from her heart. No one. Shippo ran up to her, little fish in his hands.

"Look Kagome! I caught fish!" Kagome smiled and patted his head, "Thats wonderful Shippo," He grinned and placing the fish in a bucket with water, he went to catch more. Kagome smiled as she watched him reach his hands into the water to catch the squirmy fish.

"That kid has too much energy." Said a soaked Inuyasha as he came to sit beside Kagome on the rock, "I could say the same about you at times you know." "Thats different, you have to have lots of energy to fight demons." Kagome giggled slightly, "I know."

"Kagome!" Shippo called and Kagome went to see what he wanted, while Inuyasha just watched her.

She was wearing another kimono, pink and black with silver patterns on it. Her hair was down like she normaly wore it, but there were sparkles in it. Inuyasha had no clue how she'd managed that, but said nothing about it. He like the way she looked in the kimonos, though he also liked her uniform, mainly the short skirt, that had been the main object of his eyes at times as well as the large mounds of flesh that no man could ever trully resist on a woman. Yes, even Inuyasha had, had lecherous thoughts when walking behind Kagome's behind, but unlike Miroku, Inuyasha was able to control his urges, well somewhat. There were plenty of times that he let those feelings out, but not that often and never when Kagome was around.

"Inuyasha," "Huh?" Kagome took his hand and pulled him toward the river, "Give us a hand," "With what...oh" "Shippo seems to have accidently woken a water demon." "Great, and the thing is angry huh," "Sort of, actually he's thanking Shippo by giving us tons of fish and even clams." "Ah, so you need muscle huh?" "Uh huh. Come on."

************************************************

"Now that was a tiring day." Kagome sighed as she lay down on her sleeping bag. "I've had more tiring," Inuyasha boasted. "Yeah, yeah," Kagome smirked as she held up a thing of ramen "Well, then maybe we're both too tired to make these huh?" "I don't think so!" Inuyasha grasped the noodle cup, and Kagome just giggled and smiled as she got up and set the kettle. "Remember to wait until it cools off this time." "Ah, but me, I like things hot." "Do you like burning your mouth?" "Well...depends on what I'm eating thats hot." "Hm?" Kagome was a bit confused, "What do you mean by that?" "Heh, lay back and I'll show you," "What do you mean show me?" "Like I said , just lay back and you'll find out what I mean."

Kagome shrugged and laid back on her sleeping bag and went as red as Inuyasha's robes when he started crawling up towards her. "I...Inuyasha...what are you going to do?" "Just lay back and find out...hm?" For some reason, Kagome wasn't feeling right about the position that they were in and sat up a bit. "Whats up?" "Inuyasha...what are you planning?" "Planning? Don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha wasn't acting like his usual self. He was acting a bit like Miroku, not too much, but the acting was there.

Suddenly Shippo ran in and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome!" "Hm? Shippo, whats wrong?" "Shouldn't you be asleep brat!" Shippo said nothing and just clung to Kagome like Sota had many times when he'd had a nightmare. Kagome smoothed his hair, "What was it about?" She asked softly. "This is going to be a long, long night." Inuyasha sighed as Shippo told them about his nightmare.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome cuddle Shippo until he was asleep again. She stood and smiled, "I"ll just put him back to bed, I'll be right back." She left and again Inuyasha sighed.

He'd wanted to spend a whole night all alone with Kagome, but the brat had interrupted, also, he got the feeling that Kagome had somewhat caught onto his plans, and seemed really nervous too. "I wonder if tonight is the right night..." She came back in and came to sit beside him now. She smiled a lovely smile at him and he couldn't help but smile as well.

Kagome was the only person who could make him smile when he wasn't in the mood to smile. She was the only woman who had control over him, even without the rosary.

"Look, Kagome...about...mmm!" Kagome shut him up with a kiss and a sultry kiss at that. Her lips tasted like honey and were as soft as feathers.

He pulled her into his lap, strengthening the kiss and tightened his hold on her. He wrapped his arms around her back and the back of her head and laid her down on her sleeping bag, with him leaning over her, their lips still together. Kagome breathed deeply as a hand caressed her inner thigh. There was something about the way that Inuyasha touched her that made her relax completely.

Inuyasha now knew that Kagome was relaxed and continued up her thigh till he reached the center of her legs. He felt her squirm and heard her let out a sweet noise as his claw lightly touched her sensitive part of her body, well, 1 of three that is and Inuyasha wasn't letting the other two parts slip from his grasp. He touched the center of her panties a bit more harder with a finger and smirked as they became really wet.

He slid his tongue over the wetness and felt her jerk and squirm. After removing the panties he seemed to have burried his face between her legs.

With each lick, she moaned, with each touch she arched her back. The feeling was sensational and Kagome could not get enough.

Inuyasha left the lower body and went up to the large mounds of flesh that held men's interests while the women talked, or scolded them. He grasped the left through her yukata, then slipped his hand right inside the front.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned his name and made him blush and happy. The call of his name from her lips in such a sexy moan, made him really hard.

Kagome looked into his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes. The eyes that were like sunshine to her. She knew what would be coming next and Kagome was prepared to take whatever her beloved Inuyasha had to give her.

"Kagome...are...are you alright with this?" She nodded, "Mhm, I am." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha kissed her and entered her core.

Kagome at first winced from the pain of loosing her childhood seal. Inuyasha went to stop, but Kagome pulled him back to her and shook her head. "Please...don't stop, I'm alright."

He had hated hurting her and didn't want to hurt her again, but the feeling of her around him, and her pleading for him to continue sent those thoughts flying out of his mind and he did continue.

"Ahha!" Kagome moaned each time Inuyasha pulled out and re-entered her. He was her god and her god was making her his goddess. Kagome gazed up at the man hse loved more then life its self. She had been a bit nervous about her choice to stay in the feudal era for good, but here in the night, alone in the dark with the man she loved making wonderful love to her, she knew she'd made the right decision. Or she hoped she had. Right now though, she was just going to enjoy this and let Inuyasha do whatever he wanted with her and her body.

Inuyasha had never felt so good like he did at that moment. Sure he'd made himself feel good at times, but this was far more better then all those times. Kagome was amazing and she was even more amazing around him. He could feel her inner muscles clench and hold him in place as if not wanting to break the contact that they shared. A slight smirk came to his face, he wasn't about to break the contact, if he could have his way he'd never leave her body.

Kagome breathed heavily, Inuyasha was quite large and hard and she just adored the feel of him within her body.

"Ahha! Ah!" With every thrust Inuyasha would hit the sweet spot inside and a few times he'd hit her G spot making her scream out with so much pleasure that it made Inuyasha blush. To think he was able to make her react like that. He kissed her then nuzzled her neck, giving it a light lick and sending a series of shivers through her body.

"Kagome...I...I can't hold back..." He whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled "Then don't hold back." Inuyasha for a moment just leaned over her and gazed into at her lovely face. There was something about the look in her eyes that he'd find himself captured in them. He blushed and smiled then kissed her as he released his seeds inside her.

They lay there together in the dark, covered by the sleeping bag, the two lovers lay in each other's arms. Kagome lay upon Inuyasha's gorgeous chest and Inuyasha with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, let his hand slither to her breasts and just held both her and them.

Kagome reached up and kissed his lips. "I love you Inuyasha." She said softly before resting her head back on his chest and closing her eyes slightly. Inuyasha tightened his grip and pulled her closer. "I...I love you too Kagome." As the night carried on, both lovers were sleeping soundly in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Late that night, while both lovers slept, there was a slight noise, that only Inuyasha could hear. He peeked out the windwo to see what had made the noise. A soul snatcher floated passed the window, as if telling Inuyasha to follow it. "Hm..." He knew he shouldn't, but couldn't help himself. He looked at Kagome, sleeping peacfully beside him and sighed. He stood and went to the door. Before he left, he looked back at Kagome, who was stil asleep. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly, then left. He didn't realize that Kagome was not fully asleep and had seen him leave.

"Hm? Inuyasha?" She looked outside and saw it was still dark out. "Hm?" Curious, Kagome got up, dressed and ventured outside.

"Hm? Why is he going all the way up here to the tree?" Kagome wondered to herself. She stood behind a tree and watched Inuyasha just stand before his tree. "Hm?" She thought about going and joining him, then rethought that, as several soul skimmers appeared, and floated down to where Kagome watched painfully as Inuyasha lifted Kikyo down from the creatures.

Kagome watched as tears began to build within her eyes, while watching the two together. She decided that she'd leave, and let them have their time together, but it had been raining earlier that night and the grass was very slippery, so slippery, that she slipped.

Inuyasha heard the 'agh' sound and looked around. "Hm...she has followed you once again." Spoke Kikyo and Inuyasha could now faintly see Kagome walking away. "Kagome..." He sighed, he wanted to run after her, but even if he caught up with her, he had no clue what to say to her. She'd caught him red handed, and there was no denying it. "She seems a bit different, tonight though," "Hm?" Inuyasha knew why, and he hung his head as the soul skimmers came for Kikyo.

**********************************************************

The thunder rolled and the lighting flashed as Kagome trudged along the muddy road. She'd long passed the village and now just wandered off on her own. She needed to get away from the source of her pain. She needed to run, and run she did.

She ran and ran until finally she couldn't run anymore. She started walking now, and tripped over a rock. She fell face first into the mud. "ARGH! Can my life get any worse!" She screamed into the night.

"Ow...stupid rock, stupid rain, stupid mud, stupid everything! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!!!!" She shouted angrily, while she hobbled along the path now. The rock she'd tripped over had made her fall so badly, she'd twisted her ankel and it was now throbbing with pain.

finally after what seemed like hours, Kagome found a covered bridge and hurried as best as she could under it. She leaned against the pillars that held the bridge up and looked out at the storm she'd just walked through. "Sango and Miroku were right...I should just go home...Inuyasha doesn't need me anyway, Kikyo can help with the jewel search, I was just a substitute." Tears plummeted to the ground as she thought of herself that way to Inuyasha. "Of course, whenever it comes to her I'm always the substitute...never anything else, or if I am...ha, he sure never shows it!" She wipped the tears away and noticed that the rain was letting up. "Ha, better start heading back...huh...oh!" Kagome gripped hold of the bridge.

The rain had died down, but now the wind picked up. "Man! What a night! Started out wonderful, now it damn well bites!" "_Did you say bites?_" Kagome turned to face a demon. His eyes seemed to be hypnotizing her. She quickly looked away. "Sorry, I didn't disturb you...did I?" "_No, but why is a lovely woman out so late at night and in such a storm?_" "Long story, if you'll excuse me though I have to be heading home." "_I see...why not stay and keep me company?_" "Ah...what kind of demon are you?" "_Hm? Why a human eating demon of course._" "Ah...thought so, sorry, but I'm not going to be some demon's next meal, I have much more dignity then that." Kagome said then found herself running wildly through the forest, not even following the path.

"Ah! I should've just stayed in bed!" She screamed as she was chased by the demon, that intended on eating her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she suddenly went flying over a cliff. "Oh, great! Well, at least I wont be killed by a demon."

Kagome shut her eyes and prepared to become one with the ground, but that excruciating pain, never came. "Huh!" All she could feel was softness. She instantly opened her eyes and looked into the irritated eyes of none other then Sesshoumaru. She quickly backed away.

"Great" She thought to herself, "Escaped one death by demon, only to no doubt be killed by another demon." she sighed thinking he'd stay where he was, but nope, he came closer.

"What!" "You fall from nowhere, land on me, and wake me, and you ask what?" "Ah...yeah, see about the falling and landing thing, wasn't supposed to happen...so I'll just be going and....iEEEEEEEE!" Kagome had began walking when, thanks to his demon speed, Seshouamru now blocked her path. "Ah...I..." "Where is Inuyasha?" "Huh?" "You are here, so naturally he should be here, is that not right?" "Hmph! Most of the times yes, tonight, nope. Now I really have to be..." "Why?" "Ah...why what? Why do I have to go? Oh, well I have to get back and..." "Why is he not with you?" "Ah...okay, didn't think you'd want to know." "You don't have to tell me, and I do not care," "Then why?" "Call it curiousity." "Ah...well...its a long story...you sure?" "I have all night, as do you I take it." Kagome sighed and nodded and began her story, leaving out the earlier part of her night. She didn't think that Sesshoumaru would want to know that kind of stuff about Inuyasha, or her either.

**********************************************************

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he searched for her. He'd have thought she'd return to the village and wait to yell at him there, but when he got to then hut, she wasn't there and her things were gone.

"Damnit! Why did I have to be such a damn ass! I should have just stayed asleep! Then this would not have happened!" He scolded himself for treating Kagome the way he'd done from the very begining.

"Kagome!" Again he called her name. He'd thought she'd gone home when he didn't see her things, and had tried to go to her time to find out, but had been unable to. "Why the hell couldn't I go through the well anymore?" Inuyasha wondered, then a terrible thought came to mind. "Could Kagome have gone through and...sealed the power of the well off...to..." His ears flattened at the side of his head, "To keep me away from her..." He whined slightly, then shook the thought form his mind. "No! She wouldn't do that! she wouldn't be that mean...or would she?" He stopped. "I mean, if I were her I'd do that sort of thing after having what happened to her happen to me...argh!" He smashed his fist into the truck of a tree. "Fuck! I really messed up this ti...hm?" He saw the skid marks in the mud.

"Kagome..." "A piece od cloth was able to be seen more clearly now. It was pink and black with silver patterns on it. Inuyasha then noticed the footprints in the mud heading on down the path. "Kagome." He hurried and followed the prints until he came to a covered bridge. "Kagome!" Inuyasha looked around and under the lips of the bridge, thinking that Kagome would be smart and take shelter under the lips, but he found no one, no one except for a demon.

"Yo, demon!" "_What do you want half breed!_" The demon hissed at Inuyasha, who gripped it in his fists. "Did you see a human woman come by here?" "_Heh, that witch is long dead by now._" "What...what do you mean by that?" "_I admit I chased the human morsal, chased her until she decided that falling and dying by falling from a cliff was a more subtible death for her...pity, she looked so delicious...heh, in more ways then one. I'd have had great fun devouring her...urk..._" "Show me where this clif is Now!" "_Why should I do that?_" "I wont slice you in half if you do,how about that!" "_Ah...fair trade._" The demon said and lead Inuyasha to the cliff.


	6. Chapter 6

"So thats it." "I see," "Ha...I think I'm just going to forget everything and go home for good," "Hm?" "Theres no reason for me to stay any longer, so why should I stay..." Kagome sighed and noticed that the demon was being awfully quiet. "Cat got your tongue?" "If a cat had my tongue he cat would be melted by now..." "That'd be a bad idea." "Hm?" "If you melt the cat, you'll melt your tongue as well." "Ah...I see your point. Then it would be dead with a snap of the neck." "Thats a better way of dealing with it." Kagome giggled slightly. "Do you find that funny?" "Somewhat, but not too much." "Hm...you human women are strange." "True, but maybe thats why we're liked so much," "Hardly." "Oh? Then why would we be liked so much?" "Ah..." "Hm? So?" "Ah...for human men, obvious reasons..." "Oh, I see, and the reason why you're eyes keep falling from my face to another area is why?" The demon's face went bright red, "You, um, you seem to have torn your kimono." "Huh?" Kagome looked down and realized exactly why his eyes would become distracted.

Somehow during her 'stroll' through the forest, she'd torn the left side of her kimono, which now exposed her breast. "Ah!" She undid her obi and wrapped it around her chest. "Thats better, not so exposed now...ah..." Kagome looked at the redness of Sesshoumaru's face.

"You going to be alright?" The voice snapped the demon back to realality. "Huh? I'm fine." "Really, huh, I didn't think demons were able to catch colds, like hanyou..." "We don't..." "Then why is your face all...mmm!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was quick and sudden, but had done its job, which had been to shut Kagome up.

An arm, stopped her from pulling away, which was what Kagome was trying to do. she had no idea what would make Sesshoumaru want to kiss her, no idea at all. She tried to pull away, but of course he was stronger then her and held her tightly with his a good arm. Finally she got a chance to breathe.

"Se...Sesshoumaru...mmm!!" She'd intended to try and end the series of kisses, but when she finally got the chance to breathe, she'd spoken his name and that was all the chance she'd gotten. Her eyes began to close, fore she liked the kisses, and decided to kiss back, which only led to more, passionate, more sultry kisses.

The mouth, to mouth kisses stopped, and were turned into soft neck kisses. For a reason unknown to her, Kagome felt like these kisses were showing just how much the demon lord actaully did care, and possibly, loved her. The heated passion in his kisses made her feel more loved with him, then she'd ever felt with Inuyasha. "What a fool." "Huh? UHHH!!!!" With those words uttered from Sesshoumaru's lips, he sunk his fangs into the he neck, where the shoulder blade meets the neck. She began loosing consiousness, and slightly slumped over, but was grasped tightly in the demon's arm. "Se...Sesshoumaru..." She closed her eyes and felt a wonderful sensation run through her body.

**********************************************************

"Mhm..." Kagome opened her eyes at find that it was still dark. She went to sit up, but found that an arm held her in place beside Sesshoumaru. "Huh...oh, my head, what happened?" She wondered as she gently lifted his arm and slid out from under his hold, only to find that she was no longer wearing her kimono. Her eyes widened. "What happened!" She was sort of freaking out.

"You're quite loud in the early morn aren't you?" "Agh! What happened last night! Where are my clothes!" "On the floor, or maybe not, the cleaner may have come a disgarded thme." "Floor? Cleaner? What!" Kagome looked around and now noticed that she was in a large room, in a western style bed, made with dark blue sheets and blankets.

"Where the heck am I!" "You are within my home." "Home! Why did you bring me here!" "Would you rather have stayed within the rain?" "It started raining...again!" "Indeed. By the way, you were very compliant, you know." "What!" "I merely caught you as you began to faint, you were the one who wrapped your arms around my neck and kissed me, missy." Kagome's face went red as she rememberd the wonderful sensation she'd experienced, only moments after closing her eyes. Thats when it came back to her.

The memory of what had gone on between her and Sesshoumaru, she had wrapped her arms aound his neck and she had kissed him and she had straddled him and from there it had led to waking up in his bed in his home.

"Argh, why does my head hurt so much?" She was pulled back into his arms. He licked her neck where his fangs had been sunk in. "it's most likely due to my mark." "Your what...oh yeah," She shoved him. "Jerk! Why'd you bit me like that!" "You mean why did I mark you?" "Mark?" He licked it again, "That fool failed to mark you the night he took you," Kagome struggled against the demon's bare, yet gorgeous body. "Or could it be that he chose not to mark you?" "I don't know! Let me...AHHHHHAAAAA!!!!!" Kagome screamed as he entered her from behind. "Should be more careful when thrusting around like you were, you may end up like this." "Ahhaahhahahaha!!!" Kagome moaned as she was flipped over on her tummy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah...I...Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" "Came to dry off imp, got a problem with that?" "Ah...even if I did I couldn't say so, due to the fact that this place is partly yours." "Right you are...I take it since you're here, so is he huh?" "He is, thought my lord is busy at this present time." "Like I care! The less I don't have to see him the better. Later...toad." "Disrespectful little runt." Jaken said under his breath, as Inuyasha walked down the hall.

"Damnit, still no sign of Kagome...I didn't even find her body at the base of the cliff, so she must still be alive, but where could she have...huh!!" Inuyasha was just heading into the room that had been designated as his, when he saw a lovely woman in a beautiful kimono, one that the lady of a lord's house would wear. "Who on Earth is she?" He asked himself. "Oh, young master, that is your lord brother's new mate." "What! since when does he take mates?" "I agree it was unexpected, but is she not a lovely maiden?" "Yeah, is she is a pretty demonness..." "Oh, no, from what I hear, his lordship has followed in you late father's shoes, completely." "WHAT!!" "Indeed it was very unexpected, but she was able to give him back his lost arm..." "She WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes, my lord, the master is whole once more, ha, about time...my lord?" Inuyasha headed over to the woman, who looked lost in such a large house.

"Great, 'walk around the house and get a feel for the place' he says, ha! Yeah not even if I could fly, man! What did that lady do to my hair?" Kagome sighed as she touched her hair, that had been put up and now had a lady's head dress upon head. "Ha...being a lord's mate is not easy...hm...oh shit!!!!!!" Kagome had just noticed Inuyasha coming towards her. "Shit, shit, shit!!!! What do I do, what do I..." "Hey!" Kagome gulped and turned around to face the hanyou, she still loved so very much.

"Ah...yes?" "Huh? Wow, no wonder he was taken in by a human like you," "Pardon me!" "No offense, but not many demons would be able to resist you." "Ah...may I ask why?" "Oh, come on! Are you going to make me say it!" "Say it." "Fine, obviously none would be able to resist you, due to your large chest...ow!!!" "Henti!" "I asked you not to make me say it!" "Hmph! What do you want anyway?" "Huh? Right, how the fuck were you able to give Sesshoumaru his left arm back!" "Hm? I don't know," "Are you some kind of witch?" "Witch! How dare you! I am most certainly not a witch!" "Then how the fuck...OWWWWW!!!!" Kagome had just slapped the hanyou, hard. "What was that for!" "There is a young child that runs around here, so watch that language." "What! argh, why you..." "Ha...please leave me alone now." "Huh? Wait...you look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" "Hm? Possibly, Inuyasha right?" "Yeah..." "Hm...you know, I heard about you from Kagome." "Kagome! Where is she? When did you see her? Where? Is she alright?" "She's alright, but wishes to be left alone." "Ah...ha...I don't blame her." "Hm?" "I was never very good for her...heh, I wouldn't be surprised if she took Koga up on his offer." "You wouldn't be angry?" "Damn right I would, but...I don't have a right to be, not after the way I screwed things up..." "You should have marked her first." Kagome said and turned, while tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hey, what do you mean by...why are you..." "Inuyasha...you don't recognize me with this stupid hed thingy on and my hair up do you?" "Should I?" "Don't you know my scent?" "Yeah, you smell like Sesshoumaru, why? Oh! Crap," Kagome was now crying teribly and sunk to the floor. "Ah...look, I'm sorry, but..." "I'll always love you Inuyasha..." "Huh..." Then it sunk in.

"Ka...Kagome!" She looked into his questioning eyes. "Kagome...why...why'd you..." "I was distraught! I wasn't myself, or do you really think that I'd have been out in that storm last night?" "Well, no course not...but you'll come back right?" "Inuyasha, you know what being marked and matted with means don't you?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. He knew what both meant.

Being marked meant one belonged to the one who marked you, being matted with by the one who marked you makes you theirs. Forever, or until the marker dies. "Kagome..." "Why?" "Huh?" "Why did you mark me that night?" "Kagome...what do you mean? I did." "Thats not what he said, this morning..." Inuyasha cringed when he heard that, "Then he wasn't truthfull, cause, I did..." "Perhaps," Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned, Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him.

"You've broken the demon law! Sesshoumaru!" "Have I? I don't think so." "How do you figure?" "You failed to mark her as yours." "I did not!" "Then where is that mark? Is it in the right place?" Inuyasha was silent.

"Inuyasha? Where..." "He may have left a mark, but it was not a mate's mark." "Huh? Okay, confused human right here!" "One can give a mark, such as he to another, meaning nothing, but to inhance the pleasure, however, if it is not in the exact place, the one who gives the mark has no hold on the one that receieved the mark." "Okay, so what you're saying is that Inuyasha marked me, but not the way a mate is supposed to, right?" "Thats correct." "Alright, so where is the spot?" A clawed finger touched the fang prints. "Right here." Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him again.

"See a mate's mark must be able to be seen, by other men. Fore once they see the mate's mark, they leave the marked one alone." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Why didn't you make it visable?" "Yes, that is puzzling...perhaps it is because of said events that you mentioned to me during our conversation," Kagome sighed, "I get it now." She walked away from Inuyasha and came to stand beside Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome!" "Now there is one last task for us to perform..." "You can't! She's human! She could die from that!" "Perhaps, but perhaps, she is strong willed enough not to fall prey to such a demeaning death." "If you kill her I swear!" "Ah...kill me? What do you mean by that!" "There will be a ceromony, one that will make you mine for good." "What kind of ceromony?" "He is going to give you some of his blood, and with that his power." "Ah." "However a demon's power is strong enough to kill a human, but their blood is far more toxic and deadly. If a human is not strong enough, and cannot take the overwhelment of power, then that human will die." "WHAT! Okay...ah...do I have to take the power and blood?" "Huh?" "Is it manditory for me to take the blood and power?" "Why would you not want to?" "Look, I already have enough power as it is. I don't think I really need anymore." "..." "Kagome..." "There has never been a time where the human did not take the blood or power of her mate." Kagome sighed and grasped Inuyasha's hand. "I need to talk to you right now!" "Ah...okay...yahhh!" Kagome yanked the hanyou down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get me out of this!" "Wha...Kagome..." "You can get me out of this right?" "Ah, there is a way, but I havent been able to yet, so it may not work..." "Oh, he'd have to be killed huh?" "Yeah, good guess." "Is there any other way?" "Ah...I don't know..." "Would Myoga?" "He might, after all he has been around through many matings." "Huh!" "I mean he's lived through the times of them all." "Ah, I get it...you know where he is right now?" "No...I...hm?" Inuyasha noticed Rin walking down the hallway, talking to something that was in her hand, "I have a feeling that hes nearby though." "Really? Where?" "Be right back." "Huh? Where?" Kagome followed Inuyasha.

"Yo, Myoga!" Rin turned to Inuyasha, "Huh?" A small speck lept from the girl's hand to Inuyasha's nose. "Grr! Stop that." Inuyasha smacked the flea from his nose, catching him in his hand. "Lord Inuyasha, it's been a while..." "Yeah, yeah, theres a question I need answered." "What would that be, my lord?" "Ah..." Inuyasha looked down at Rin, who he guessed was waiting for him to give Myoga back. "Ah..." Kagome came up to Inuyasha, "I've got this." "K." Inuyasha went into another room, while Kagome kept Rin company.

"Hi, Rin," "Hi!" "What are you doing today?" "Me and Myoga were going to have a tea party." "Oh, well don't worry, he'll be able to join you, Inuyasha just needed to ask him something k?" "Okay...can the two of you join too?" "Hm...I'll talk to Inuyasha, but I think we'll be able to, sure." "Yay!" Kagome smiled at the happy grin Rin was giving her.

"Kagome," "Inuyasha," "Come with me a moment." "Okay...we'll be back okay." "K." Kagome hurried after Inuyasha.

"We'll be back? Why?" "We were invited to have tea with Rin and Myoga." "Oh, tea with the kid sure, tea with Myoga, pass." "Anyway, is there another way?" "Yeah, there is." "Whats that?" "We have to determine whether or not you're pregnant." "What! How can we determine who's child though?" "Well..." "Actually that is not the other way I told him of." "Huh? Inuyasha?" "Argh!" "What? Inuyasha? Whats the other way?" "In order to get you out of this situation..." "Yes?" "Ha! come here," "Huh?" "Don't worry there is not much of a risk this way." "What? What do you mean?" Inuyasha pulled her into his room. "Myoga! Get in here!" "Yes, my lord!" Kagome was confused.

"Why does Myoga have to come in here with us?" "There has to me an official witness." "Witness? To what?" "..." "Myoga, seeing as how Inuyasha has suddenly lost his voice, what are you supposed to witness?" "His marking you." "Ah...but didn't...isn't there?" "Yes, there is a demon law, however, my lord Inuyasha, if you look at him now, is not hanyou at the moment." Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha who was in his human form." She then looked out the window at the clear night sky and noticed that there was no moon in the sky. "The night of the new moon!" "Thats right, and humans are not part of the demon law, only demons and hanyou." "Alright, so why is Inuyasha so embarassed?" "That would probably have to do with the fact that I will have to be in here as the two of you...well you know." "...OH!" Kagome realized what Inuyasha was embarassed about.

"Inuyasha?" "Ha, lets get this over with, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can go back to the village..." "I need to know something first." "I know what you're going to ask me and the answer is I'll say my final good-bye to her when we finish here..." "Actually, my lord, once you have officialy mated with lady Kagome here, this castle will belong only to you." "What? Come again?" "Ah, Inuyasha maybe we should ask about that after, before you go back to normal?" "Ah, right...Myoga! You have to be here when I mark her, but not while we're doing it, so you go into the closet there for now." "Until?" "You'll know when!" "Ah, alright my lord."


	9. Chapter 9

"Kagome...are you absolutly sure you want me to mark you?" "Inuyasha, I am never going to have any regrets about this, not ever!" "Kagome..." Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips with his own. They deepened the kiss by wrapping their tongues around each other's tongue.

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on his bed, running his fingers down her body. He slid his hand inside her kimono and gently slid it down her shoulders, revealing her luscious breasts.

He took a nipple between his teeth and caressed her other breast, fingering the other nipple between his fingers. "Ahha, Inuyasha..." "You taste so good!" "Inuyasha...Ahha!" Inuyasha kissed her, then untied the obi and took the entire kimono off and set it on the floor. He then moved to Kagome's lower body, where he inserted a finger and pumped it in and out, while lapping up the juices that flowed out.

Kagome sqirmed and jerked with each lick and insertation. "Mmm, ahha!" She moaned and moaned, making the human hanyou extremely hard. He pushed Kagome's legs open wider, and thrust hard inside. "AHHHAHAHAAA!!!" Kagome's legs wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him towards her face, making him thrust further and further inside her. The feel of him inside her was driving her nuts and she wanted to feel every bit of the sensation that was flowing through her right now, she didn't want to ever loose that feeling.

Inuyasha could feel how much Kagome was loving it and he smirked as he kissed her lips, he thrust and thrust, pumping his shaft in harder and faster. He could feel himself getting ready to explode and release.

"Kagome...I...ahh! I can't hold it in any longer..." "Then don't." "Kagome..." "Do it, Inuyasha. Let youself go and fill me with your seeds." Kagome nibbled on his human ear and found that there was a sort of reaction to that, but not as much as there was when she nibbled on his doggy ears. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's tongue sliding along his ear and as soon as Kagome's warm and seductive breath entered his ear, Inuyasha exploded, sending his seeds flowing into her. As he filled her with his seeds, Inuyasha made a low noise, that signaled for Myoga to witness the marking.

Myoga perched right on the headboard of the bed and watched as Inuyasha sunk his fangs that had just began to return, into the exact spot where, Sesshoumaru's mark disappeared and Inuyasha's mark appeared. Kagome felt the fangs in her neck/shoulder and tried her best to stay conscious this time, but shortly after Inuyasha kissed her, Kagome passed out.

"Hm..." Inuyasha gently flipped her over and laid her head upon his chest. "Congradulations my lord..." "So, shes mine now right?" Yes, my lord." "I wont be in trouble?" "Hm? No, why?" "My fangs were coming back as I marked her." "Thats alright, my lord, see even thought they were coming back, you were still human at the time of the sex and the time of the marking, so no. You will not get in trouble." Inuyasha sighed with relief. "Good, now get out." "Of course, my lord, good-night."

Myoga left and Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his body and kissed her head. "I love you Kags." He said and closed his eyes, and let sleep consume him.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you found a loop hole in the demon law did you?" "Yeah, now Kagome and I are leaving here and..." Myoga lept onto Inuyasha's nose again. "My lords, there is something that I need to discuss with the two of you...urk..." "Hmph, so what is it?" "As the two of you well know, your late father left his home to the two of you." "Yeah, we kind of know that already." "Yes, yes, but you were never told that the castle is only to be shared by the both of you, until one of you officailly mates." "What! Now what then?" "Now, lord Inuyasha, the castle belongs only to you." "Huh! No way!" "so, you are fit to do what you wish with it and it's current inhabi..." "Heh! Screw that! Like I'd want to be waited on hand and foot for the rest of my life, no thank you." "Ah...but..." Inuyasha turned to Kagome "Besides, I don't think Kagome likes it either." Kagome caught on and nodded, "He's right, I don't like that sort of thing." "Right, so we'll be going back to the village..." "Ah, but what about the castle?" Myoga questioned while Inuyasha and Kagome headed out. He turned back slightly, and looked directly at Sesshoumaru, "Keep it." He said then together with Kagome they left and headed back to the village.

Kagome smiled as they walked along the road. "What?" "You know, that was very nice of you." "Huh? What? I wasn't being nice, I just don't want the place to fall into shambles, thats all...hey!" Kagome took hold of an ear. "Yeah, yeah, like I believe that for a second." "Hey!" "Don't worry though, I wont let your niceness known to anyone." "Great," He said sarcastically as they continued on their way.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They came to the covered bridge, and Kagome clung very tightly to Inuyasha's arm. "Hm?" He noticed the demon who'd led him to the cliff, lurking and peering out from under the bridge. "Ah, righ there was somethien that I had to take care of." "Hm?" "Wait right here." Inuyasha said, leaving Kagome standing alone.

"Yo! Demon!" "_Ah, so the half breed has come back, and I see you've found that delectable morsal?_" "Heh, yeah, you could say it that way," "_A fall like one that she suffered though, it should have killed her..._" "yeah, anyway," Inuyasha sliced through the demon in one swipe.

"Inuyasha?" "Now, that, thats taken care of, lets keep going." "Ah...what did you do?" "Got rid of an annoying demon." "Oh...so you met that one too?" "Yeah, he led me to the cliff that you fell off of." "I see." "He's right about one thing though," "Hm?" "A fall from that cliff should have killed you..." "Hm, yeah I know, but you see I sort of landed in Sesshoumaru's lap when I fell." "Oh." "Ha, it all happened so fast, first I was running to burn off steam and ran into that demon, who chased me until I ran right off the cliff and then wham! I fell right into Sesshoumaru's lap." "Huh," "Then it all went from there...maybe I knocked something loose in his head when I fell?" "For that there would have to be something in his head..." Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, you know, I think theres more to this feud between you and Sesshoumaru...eh..." Inuyasha looked at her with an interesting glint in his eyes. "What was that?" "Ah...nothing I was just thinking, but maybe I was wrong?" "Oh, yeah. There is nothing, but a hate, hate relation there." "Ha, I see..." "Hm?" Kagome shook her head, "Nothing, lets hurry back, I'm sure Shippo probably thinks we've abandoned him." "Yeah, he is the type to think that." "He sure is. By the way," "Hm?" "What kind of hot things do you like to eat?" "Ah..." "You never told me, you know." "Right, well...I'll tell you when we get back to the village." "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" As expected, Shippo gave both returning youths a warm welcome. He lept into Kagome's open arms and just clung to her. "Aww, Shippo," "You were gone for such a long time!" "Hm, I know, I'm sorry if we worried you." She said softly and kissed his head.

"Kagome!, Inuyasha! Where on Earth did you two disappear to?" "We..." "thats none of your concern..." "Don't be rude." "Hey!" "I got lost while beng chased by a demon and ended up at a castle that belonged to..." "Anyway, to make along story short," Inuyasha pulled back a bit of Kagome's hair that she'd left fall over her shoulder. Everyone gasped when they saw the bite mark.

"Oh, Kagome!" Everyone practiacally shoved Inuyasha out of the way and surrounded their friend. "What happened?" "Are you alright?" "Mhm, I'm fine, but Inuyasha may need to spend some time resting, due to the fact that he's kind of bent over."

"Kind of! Geez! I'm glad she didn't get anything broken, I think I'd be dead right now...or in need of a hospital!" Kagome giggled, "Its a good thing that I can take you to one, then isn't it?" "No kidding...OWW!" Shippo had just thrown one of Kagome's books at Inuyasha's head. "You brat!" "Why does Kagome have a bite mark?" "Ah..." "! I get it now!" "Ah, get what?" "That mark isn't from just anyone, its **your** mark Inuyasha!" "Ah..." "You mated with Kagome! Didn't you!" Inuyasha was now being stared at by several sets of eyes.

"Ah...oh for cripes sake!" Inuyasha groaned as Kagome smiled and took his arm, "Thats right Shippo," "Thought so! I may be a kid, but I still know of the demon law...though...there was another who marked you wasn't there?" "Ah..." "Like I said as a demon myself I can tell." "Ha...yeah a demon did, but not before Inuyasha did." "A demon broke the demon law!" Inuyasha groaned again and just decided that bowing out would be the best right about now, he took Kagome with him, and they went to go spend time together.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You know, that mark looks like the cresent moon mark that Sesshoumaru has on his forehead." "What mark?" "the one from the demon who broke the law, if you squint you can still see a light shape of it." "Hm? Alright, but then why would Kagome have Sesshoumaru's mark anywhere on her body?" "It might be..." "Perhaps, due to Kagome's extreme beauty, elegance and pure soul, Sesshoumaru was taken in by her?" "Ah...could that really happen to a guy like him?" "True, he doesn't seem like that type of guy," "Yeah, no kidding..." "However, he is still a man, and we men have certain...urges." "Yeah, so?" "Well, even though she is a human, Kagome is certainly a goddess of beauty," "Hrm!" Sango whacked Miroku in the head with a cup. "Henti!" "Ow..." Miroku lay on the floor a lump on his head, for quite a bit, before ragaining consiouosness.

"That, hurt, and what I meant was that if Kagome is the goddess of beauty, then you my dear Sango are certainly the goddess of my heart...OW!" "don't try and kiss up now, you lech." Sango huffed after smacking him upside the head. "Ow." "Here Shippo, take these to Inuyasha and Kagome, k." "K." Shippo hurried to locate Inuyasha and Kagome while Miroku desperately continued to attepmt to get back in Sango's good books, but he kept messing up somehow.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hm...this is so nice..." "Hm?" "Just Being out here like this, looking up at the setting sun, its so beautiful to look at." Kagome said with a smile as she leaned against Inuyasha's chest.

The night air was becoming chilly, and Inuyasha could feel Kagome shiver somewhat. "If you're cold we can go back," "I know, but no, I'm alright, a little nippy though isn't it?" "Yeah...you sure you're not cold?" Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Not yet." "K."

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" "Shippo? What is it?" "Nothing, thought you two might be thirsty, so I brought you some tea." "Aww, thanks..." Kagome noticed the boy shiver and sneeze.

"Hm, Shippo, come here," "Huh? Why?" Shippo went over to Kagome, who swept him up into her arms and held him tightly to her chest, to give him some warmth. "Hm..." "Better?" "Mhm." "I thought so...oh?" Inuyasha had, had enough of the fact that now both Kagome and the brat were cold. He lifted Kagome into his arms, in the bridal-like way, Kagome still had hold of Shippo. "Inuyasha?" "Shut up. The two of you are cold and its only going to get colder." Kagome smiled and moved slightly, and kissed his cheek. "You are such a sweetie." Inuyasha blushed all the way to a nearby hut, that no one seemed to be living in.

"Hm?" "I'll bring in some wood to start a fire with," Kagome nodded as Inuyasha left. She loved the fact that he was acting like this. He was acting more and more like a father providing for his wife and son, more then he usually had before. "Hm..." "Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Did Sesshoumaru mark you too?" "..." Kagome could not believe that Shippo had just asked that question, and sighed.

"Yes, its true he did." "Before or after Inuyasha?" "Ah...well...before..." "Then should you not be his mate?" "No, see from what I learned, the demon code only refers to demons and hanyou," "Right and Inuyasha is a hanyou." "True, but he wasn't last night." "Huh?" "It was the night of the new moon last night, so the demon law didn't apply to him." "Ah! Thats right!" "So, we erased Sesshoumaru's mark..." "Not completely." "What?" "Theres still a faint outline left, but only if you squint alot." "Oh..." "So, how did he get rid of it?" "Hm, he waited till when his fangs were returning." "Heh, trust Inuyasha to be able to find that kind of loop hole in the demon law." "I know, and now, well...everything is just great." "Ah, he's been gone for quite a bit now." "ha, you're right, but I know why and you know what, I'm not angry." "So he went to see Kikyo?" "Mhm, but like I said, I don't mind right now, anyway." "Wanna go spy on them?" "...No. I don't. Last time I did I nearly ended up a demon's dinner, flat as a pancake, and Sesshoumaru's mate for life." "Ah," "So no, I'm just going to SIT right here and stay safe and warm...huh!" Shippo chuckled at the sound of Inuyasha's shout after Kagome said the word sit very loudly. "Wait...thats shouldn't have happened..." "Why? You said sit didn't you?" "Yeah, but before...I took the spell off him...he shouldn't have been 'sat'!" "Oh...maybe it was a reflex." "Hm...maybe...oh! Well whatever the reason, I guess we're about to find out." Kagome said as Inuyasha burst through the door.

"Evil!" "Pardon me!" "I thought you removed the spell from these things!" "I did! It's not my fault that you got so used to plummeting face first into the dirt from the different amount of times I'd said it before, that you just got used to it!" "Are...are you saying that I did that myself!" "Mhm." "ARGH! Man! Why the hell did you have to 'sit' me so many damn times!" "Sorry, for teaching you how to act around people!" "GRR!" "Anyway...did you have a fun meeting?" "Ah...WAIT! I didn't meet up with Kikyo!" "Then who this time?" "Sesshoumaru's..." "Sesshoumaru?" "No...him mother."


End file.
